


Lament Celeborna

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, kontrast, podarunek, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Dla Jurki, która chciała "coś o Celebornie w stylu Lamentu Śródziemia". Proszę bardzo! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba tak samo (albo choć odrobinę) jak mój Lament Śródziemia ;)Według zamysłu lament/pieśń? Celeborna jest bliźniakiem dla pieśni Galadriel (tom pierwszy Władcy...), no, bliźniakiem, ale w kontraście ;) Pieśń Galadriel zacytuję/przepiszę, bo mam w przekładzie pana Gumkowskiego (mój ulubiony tłumacz poezji tolkienowskiej, tylko u niego wszystko mi brzmi :miliony serc:), a przekład ten w sieci coś trudno znaleźć (no jak to tak? :( że co? że w poprawionym Łozińskim się znajduje, tak? ;) ech, a ja tak kocham poprawione - poprawione, bez Bagosza z Bagoszna! - tłumaczenie pana Łozińskiego! :miliony serc:)."O liściach śpiewałam, liściach ze złota, i rosły złote liście,o wietrze śpiewałam i powiał wiatr, pieszcząc owoców kiście.Ach, poza słońcem, poza księżycem, gdzie piana morze okrywa,można tam w cieniu było zasiąść złotego bujnie drzewa.Pod czujnym i czułym spojrzeniem gwiazd wyrosło w Eldamarzeobok potężnych murów Tirion, tak powiadają pisarze.I długo rosło złote listowie i lata błogie mijały,dzisiaj w Śródziemiu elfom szlachetnym tylko się łzy ostały.O Lothlórien! Zima nadchodzi, czas nagich drzew i smutku,liście padają w nurt wartki rzeki, odchodząc po cichutku.O Lothlórien, nazbyt już długo w Śródziemiu ja mieszkałam,dzisiaj z goryczą zwiędły elanor w koronie swej ujrzałam.Lecz jeśli teraz o statku mam śpiewać, jaki też korab nadpłynie,aby na powrót ponieść mnie znowu przez wodną szarą pustynię?".[J.R.R. Tolkien, Pieśń Galadriel, tłum. Marek Gumkowski]Tradycyjnie wszystkich mocno ściskam i tradycyjnie życzę miłej lektury :) (i dziękuję za te kudosiki, co dostałam ostatnio ;*). I przepraszam za gadulstwo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jura (Jurka)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jura+%28Jurka%29).



> Dla Jurki, która chciała "coś o Celebornie w stylu Lamentu Śródziemia". Proszę bardzo! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba tak samo (albo choć odrobinę) jak mój Lament Śródziemia ;)  
> Według zamysłu lament/pieśń? Celeborna jest bliźniakiem dla pieśni Galadriel (tom pierwszy Władcy...), no, bliźniakiem, ale w kontraście ;) Pieśń Galadriel zacytuję/przepiszę, bo mam w przekładzie pana Gumkowskiego (mój ulubiony tłumacz poezji tolkienowskiej, tylko u niego wszystko mi brzmi :miliony serc:), a przekład ten w sieci coś trudno znaleźć (no jak to tak? :( że co? że w poprawionym Łozińskim się znajduje, tak? ;) ech, a ja tak kocham poprawione - poprawione, bez Bagosza z Bagoszna! - tłumaczenie pana Łozińskiego! :miliony serc:).
> 
> "O liściach śpiewałam, liściach ze złota, i rosły złote liście,  
> o wietrze śpiewałam i powiał wiatr, pieszcząc owoców kiście.  
> Ach, poza słońcem, poza księżycem, gdzie piana morze okrywa,  
> można tam w cieniu było zasiąść złotego bujnie drzewa.  
> Pod czujnym i czułym spojrzeniem gwiazd wyrosło w Eldamarze  
> obok potężnych murów Tirion, tak powiadają pisarze.  
> I długo rosło złote listowie i lata błogie mijały,  
> dzisiaj w Śródziemiu elfom szlachetnym tylko się łzy ostały.  
> O Lothlórien! Zima nadchodzi, czas nagich drzew i smutku,  
> liście padają w nurt wartki rzeki, odchodząc po cichutku.  
> O Lothlórien, nazbyt już długo w Śródziemiu ja mieszkałam,  
> dzisiaj z goryczą zwiędły elanor w koronie swej ujrzałam.  
> Lecz jeśli teraz o statku mam śpiewać, jaki też korab nadpłynie,  
> aby na powrót ponieść mnie znowu przez wodną szarą pustynię?".
> 
> [J.R.R. Tolkien, Pieśń Galadriel, tłum. Marek Gumkowski]
> 
> Tradycyjnie wszystkich mocno ściskam i tradycyjnie życzę miłej lektury :) (i dziękuję za te kudosiki, co dostałam ostatnio ;*). I przepraszam za gadulstwo.

O złocistych koronach i o srebrnej korze

wzrosły niegdyś mallorny; teraz strzegą Lórien

niczym wieże strzeliste, niczym mur rozległy.

Nie przejdzie żaden wróg – czy ciemności on wierny,

czy z sercem zbłądzonym – pod mallornów sklepieniem

bez wiedzy władców, bez duszy odmienienia.

Lecz jakże długo będą nas chronić mallorny?

Rzeknij mi, Yavanny szczepie błogosławiony.

O wy, co Anor splatacie w blasku z Ithilem!

Ileż jeszcze ścierpicie niedalekich cieni?

Ileż jeszcze światłości zachować zdołacie?

O zmierzchu księżyca śpiewała moja Pani

i o losie słońca – przez ciemności niepewnym;

i w każdej pieśni Valinor, dla mnie odległy…

O Lórien najmilsze! Czy nie dla mnie Śródziemie?

Czy nie dla mnie mallorny z ukochanej ziemi?

Znane od nasienia, droższe od drzew w Amanie.

Mallorny, moje mallorny, cóż macie dla mnie?

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelkie zaległości nadrobię. Amen.


End file.
